


The Private Collection

by saint_troll



Category: Dudesons, Duudsonit
Genre: Implied Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, Needle play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes on behind closed doors... and walks through them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Private Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring work from my LiveJournal: [Troll St. Troll](http://trollsttroll.livejournal.com)

A single case of Swiss chocolate bars. Two thick leather cuffs. Pair of dirty socks. The infamous rug beater. A tub of worms tucked safely into a fishing cooler. Half a dozen matchbooks. Heavy wool blanket. A roll of duct tape. A case of bargain price unscented tea light candles. A few mismatched darts. A bucket of clothes pins. A bottle of Tabasco sauce. About twenty odd safety pins in varying sizes. A spool of red ribbon and another spool of fishing line. The requisite dildos; vibrating and realistic. Cleanser for the above mentioned, of course and lube, lots and lots of lube… don’t forget the shortening.  
  
  
Jukka was still asleep; head buried under a bare white pillowed tinged slightly yellow from sweat. Humming to himself, Jarppi carried their worn foot locker out of the closet and placed it at the end of the other man’s bed. One last glance at the door to make sure it was locked… even if that didn’t matter once the chainsaw was dragged out of the shadows. Gently as if moving a sleeping baby, Jarppi pulled the damp shirt from Jukka’s torso then slowly nudged him until the other man rolled effortlessly onto his stomach.   
  
  
The first match sizzled as its flame burst forth. A safety pin gripped between his pointer and index fingers, Jarppi let the fire dance over the pointed edge. And then one by one… match by match, he prepared thirteen separate pins and placed them upon the tub of shortening. Then he lit a single candle.  
  
  
Feather light snores just barely muffled by pillows filtered through out the room. Otherwise silence reigned. Rubbing four fingers over Jukka’s back, Jarppi took in a deep breath before retrieving the first pin. Upon penetration, he expected a struggle. When he didn’t get one, he slid the pin the rest of the way through the thin layers of flesh. Marveling at Jukka’s ability to literally sleep through anything, he left it unfastened and moved up few centimeters and began the process all over again. About seven pins in, Jukka finally stirred; flailing at first expecting a bat, a fire, a chair, a mouse trap… anything but the gentle and steady hand pressing him back onto the bed.  
  
  
“ _Wha…?_ ”  
  
  
“ _Shh…_ ”  
  
  
The next pin pierced his skin. Hissing, Jukka arched away and then into the discomfort. The next few minutes were spent in a chorus of gasps, hisses and moans before finally… finally, Jarppi as done. Descending from his shoulder blades and down his back, Jukka sported the entire thirteen safety pins; now each and every one firmly clasp shut. Then preparing a string of fishing line, Jarppi wove the transparent chord under then through, over then out until it lay bowed upon the odd pin out nestled in the small of Jukka’s back.  
  
  
“ _Be brave… Isäntä, be brave…_ ” Jarppi clucked and cooed before emptying the now melted wax of the candle in a stripe down the other man’s spine. Silent save the for the whimpers and the occasional surprised wheeze, Jukka remained motionless as Jarppi leaned forward and exhaled softly over the cooling wax.  
  
  
Falling to the bed at Jukka’s feet, Jarppi pulled out the bar of chocolate and nibbled at it watching him breathe, twitch and sigh. He knew as well as anyone… the waiting was the worst part. Thusly so, he enjoyed every second of the other man’s agony. At least until the last drop of chocolate slid over his tongue and down his throat.  
  
  
The red ribbon was next. Its slick, satin surface caressing the heat sensitized flesh of Jukka’s back almost brutally. When he was done, Jarppi stood slowly and closed their foot locker. Turning for the bedroom door, he began humming.  
  
  
“ _Wait! …you can’t leave me like this!_ ”  
  
  
Unfazed, Jarppi grinned at Jukka. “ _Get dressed, Jarno and HP are waiting…_ ”


End file.
